regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 169
Halvar Recap by Matthew Burger ]] ]] Day 22 Halvar is in a strange otherworld with green skies. Halvar has been chasing a 6-Legged White Wolf. The wolf escaped from Halvar when it slipped into a small passageway. Halvar decides not to go after the wolf for now. Halvar wonders if he is dead. Halvar decides to find the Elf, Sithis, to get information about this realm. Halvar leaves the cave and wanders into the woods. Halvar finds his way to the giant gemstones. Halvar sees Sithis. Halvar says he wants a way home. Halvar thinks that killing wolf is the way to get home. Sithis tells Halvar there is a way home, but the way is long & treacherous. Sithis says he won't take a side in Halvar's hunt, but will give Halvar some hospitality. Sithis leads Halvar to a berry bush berries. Halvar gorges himself on the berries, eating all the berries from the bush. Halvar still finds himself feeling hungry. Sithis offers Halvar some Mushrooms, but Halvar declines. Sithis takes Halvar to be healed. Day 23 After 24 hrs, Halvar is fully healed. Sithis tries to find out exactly where Halvar is from. Halvar says he was near Bobstown. Sithis has never heard of Bobstown. Sithis instead takes Halvar to a tavern leading him on foot for some distance. Halvar is near the edge of the Elfwoods. Halvar wants force the bartender to give Halvar food & drink. Sithis warns Halvar against it, Jack the Bartender is very powerful. Halvar has no money since the Goblins took it. Halvar leaves Sithis behind and goes inside the bar. Halvar then decides to try to wager the bartender for food & drink. Jack the Bartender is a large barrel-chested man. Halvar says the wager is a riddle that Jack the Bartender will be unable to solve. Halvar then says the famous Riddle of the Sphinx. :"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, three legs in the evening, and no legs at night?" Jack the Bartender's answer is a Wizard. A Wizard in the morning is crawling around, hung over. In the Afternoon he can walk around on his 2 feet. In the evening he finds his staff he left behind at the bar. Halvar didn't expect this answer but accepts it as valid. Halver tries a new riddle. :"What can you add to a barrel to make it lighter?" Jack the Bartender's answer is an Orc, because the Orc will drink the whole barrel. Halvar doesn't accept this answer since the Orc will have the additional weight inside them. Another person at the bar buys Halvar a drink. Halvar tells various stories. Halvar goes outside to talk with Sithis, but the Elf is gone. Halvar sees the sky is also normal. Halvar realises he is back in the real world. The White Wolf must have found Halvar worthy. Halvar camps outside the tavern because he has no money to stay inside. Halvar will need to rest for 4 days to be fully healed. One of the nights resting Halvar hears wolves. Halvar howls with the wolves. The wolves leave Halvar without incident. Day 28 Halvar is fully heal travels to Bobstown. Halvar finds the farms on the way to Bobstown have been abandoned. Halvar thinks population is cowering behind the walls of Bobstown. When Halvar gets to Bobstown the gates are closed. Halvar knocks on the gates. Halvar is let in. Halvar tells the humans he is after the Goblins. The Humans fetch the Captain of the Guard for Halvar. Captain of the Guard tells Halvar of a bounty; 1 silver per Goblin Ear. Halvar heads into town. Halvar goes into a tavern. Halvar asks about where he can find Goblins. Halvar is told the Goblins ambush people along he road. Halvar sleeps in a gutter overnight. Day 29 At Dawn Halvar tries be hired to joins a caravan heading to Wodheim. Halvar explains he is a berserker wanting to hunt Goblins. The caravan guards and the town guards turn on Halvar at that admission. Halvar is criticaled with an attack on his back. Halvar goes into a Frenzy. Halvar slays 3 guard but Halvar is greatly wounded. Halvar demands to be allowed to guard the caravan now. Halvar is told he is the monster. Halvar kills another guard. The Captain of the Guard arrives on the scene. Halvar demands to be made the Chief Goblin Slayer. The Captain of the Guard doesn't reply. Halvar kills another guard. Halvar points out he was attacked first. The Captain of the Guard attacks Halvar. Halvar disarms the Captain of the Guard. The Captain of the Guard demands to know what Halvar wants. Halvar again points out he just wanted to be a guard on the caravan when the others attacked him. Halvar says he will hunt Goblins on his own now, and marches out of town. The Captain of the Guard misunderstand Halvar's words, and considers him a Goblin. Halvar heads back to his camp in the woods to rest from his battle injuries. Halvar rests for 12 days. Experience +440 exp to 3205 exp todal Day 41 Halvar is fully healed. Halvar returns to the hunt against Goblins. Halvar patrols up and down the road west of Bobstown. During the first day he runs into a caravan heading towards Bobstown. Halvar sees it is guared by fighters wearing Boarskins. Halvar greets the Caravan of Lumber. The Hummans reveal to Halvarthey came across some goblins near Wodheim and killed a few. Halvar thanks the Humans for the infomation. Halvar heads up the road towards Wodheim. Halvar reaches the fork in the road around Nightfall and makes camp. Day 42 Halvar heads up the road to the north. Halvar finds the dead goblins heads the human hunters from yesterday had left behind. Halvar finds a trail going NE and follows it. To Halvar the trail looks rotten and smells of death. Halvar arrives at Necromancer Istavan's cottage in the woods. Halvar respectfully knocks on the door to the cottage. Istavan, an elderly human, using a silver axe as a cane, opens the door. (Istavan first appeared DWD Ep 002). Halvar asks Istavan where he can find Goblins to find. Istavan asks Halvar to call him Uncle. Istavan says the Goblins are on the SW side of the road, not here NE of the road. Halvar offers to chop up some firewood for Istavan for additional help. Istavan accepts. Halvar finds Istavan's cabin is a small orchard. Halvar investigates the orchard and finds rotting flesh on the trees. Halvar looks down and sees the ground is like decaying flesh. Halvar finds the trees unsuitable to be cut, ending up with a fimar bone. Halvar returns to the cabin. The Necromancer confirms to Halvar he wants the "wood" from his "orchard" harvested. Halver gets to work cutting the "trees", and giving bones to Istavan. Istavan is happy with Halvar's work. Istavan says he will lead Halvar to the Goblins. Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes